Marius (AG036)
Marius (Japanese: ヨウスケ Yōsuke) is a character of the day who appeared in The Spheal of Approval. He is the self-appointed security guard of the Oceanic Museum. One day, Marius spotted Max as he was trying to climb the wall of the closed museum. As a result, he assumed that and Max were trying to break in because they were thieves. At this, Marius sent out his to attack them, not listening to their repeated denials. Fortunately for Ash and Max, but unfortunately for Marius, Spheal wasn't interested in battling and only wanted to play. When it finally listened to what Marius said and attacked, it got hit by 's . Marius was shocked, unable to believe that it was possible for a to defeat Spheal. Max went on to explain that s are weak against moves. Soon, Captain Stern entered the scene and Marius promptly told him that Ash and Max were thieves. Max then explained that he just wanted to see the museum. After dealing with the misunderstanding, Captain Stern invited them all in to see the museum. Marius displayed his lack of knowledge about Pokémon whilst in the museum. He said he wanted to catch a so that he could "evolve it to ". Max then corrected him saying that only evolve into Gyarados. Marius also dreamed about traveling around the world by sea inside the submarine that the captain was building. Soon after, he, Ash, and Max were captured by , and then, they realized that Team Magma stole the meteorite that Captain Stern was going to study. Marius tried to use his Spheal to save them, but Spheal refused to listen to him. After they chased down Team Magma, Captain Stern told Marius and Max to go back to town to get Officer Jenny. They were able to get there in very little time because of Spheal's incredible speed in the water. Later on, they found out that Team Magma got away with the meteorite. Thankfully, Captain Stern did have a small piece of it left that broke off during the battle. Once the danger had passed, Marius informed Ash of his desire to have a rematch the next time they met. Pokémon is Marius's only known Pokémon, sent out by Marius to deal with Ash and Max when he assumed that they were thieves. Ash used his to battle Spheal. However, Spheal spent much of its time clapping rather than battling and was defeated easily. Later, Spheal repeated this behavior while Marius, Ash, and Max were stuck in 's cage. Spheal was shown to be adept at traversing large bodies of water at very high speeds when it swam Max and Marius to the shore opposite the Oceanic Museum. Spheal's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |it=Patrizia Mottola |ja=くまいもとこ Motoko Kumai |en=Tara Jayne |pt_br=Francisco Freitas |es_eu=Sara Vivas}} Trivia * Marius bears a striking resemblance to the Trainer class in the . Despite this, he does not own any Pokémon. * Marius shares his name with another character of the day, Captain Marius. Similarly, this Marius makes the impression that he is striving to become a sea captain. Category:Hoenn characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Der geheimnisvolle Stein#Marius fr:Marius it:Marius (Hoenn) zh:洋辅